ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stay Puft Show Down Campaign
The Stay Puft Show Down Campaign is the third campaign in Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Description The city is falling apart! People, and even Ghosts, are disappearing into thin air! What is this leading towards and where is everyone going? This campaign takes place over a series of four linked scenarios. Do not reset your XP between scenarios. You will need all the childhood memories to defeat Stay Puft at the end of this campaign! Scenarios Scenario #1 The disturbance you're investigating this time is taking place over a large, but confined area. You'll feel even more confined as the Ghosts emerge right next to you... and in numbers! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Displace Gates," as they can cause the Ghostbusters to switch spaces with each other. Displace Gates *To Hit: 3 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, and then that Ghostbuster exchanges spaces with that Ghost (if able). Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: Count the number of Closed Gates. That many Ghosts from the Spirit World emerge from the Ghostbuster nearest to the rolled Gate. Then each Ghostbuster randomly exchanges spaces with another Ghostbuster (Each player rolls their Proton Die until just two dice match values. Those two spaces, then the other two switch places as well.) Scenario #2 Intensifying energies from the Gates are pushing Ghosts further away, even after they've closed, making it impossible to keep them in the Spirit World! Hold onto the Ghosts until the energies stabilize. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Verge Gates," as the Ghosts that emerge from them are on the verge of running away... permanently! Note *When a Ghost already on the edge of the map moves toward the edge again, it leaves the map. Remember Ghosts that leave the map are permanently removed from the scenario! Verge Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Then it also moves 1 space towards the nearest edge of the map. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close all Open Gates. *Deposit 12 or more Ghost Classes into the Ecto-1 in a single round. Until you do that, you cannot close the last Open Gate. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, and then all Ghosts on the map move 1 space towards the nearest edge of the map. *Closed: Count the number of Closed Gates. That many Gates from the Spirit World emerge from the Ghostbuster nearest to the rolled Gate, and then all Ghosts on the map move 1 space towards the nearest edge of the map. Scenario #3 Something big is happening with the Gates as the city shakes apart! The end times are near and Ghosts are escaping towards the epicenter! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Vanish Gates," as sometimes Ghosts will vanish into thin air when they get too far away from the Gates. Vanish Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, then move each Ghost within Line of Sight of that Gate 1 space away. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: Each Ghost within Line of Sight of the rolled Gate moves 1 space away from it. Then, a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: All Ghosts out of Line of Sight of an Open Gate are removed from the scenario. Then, count the number of Closed Gates. That many Ghosts from the Spirit World emerge from the Ghostbuster nearest to the rolled Gate. Scenario #4 Idulnas still completed the reunification of Gozer. and his celestial invasion plans are revealed with the opening of a massive portal leading into heaven! Stop Stay Puft's march through the city before he destroys everything! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Exodus Gates," as the Ghosts and Stay Puft are looking to book it off the map! Special *Ignore Stay Puft's "end of turn" Special; it instead moves with the other Ghosts at the end of the round. *A Ghostbuster may not add more than one Stream to an Exodus Gate. *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Stay Puft. *Stay Puft's Ghost Card "To Hit" begins at 9 for this scenario. *Whenever a Gate becomes Closed, reduce Stay Puft's "To Hit" requirement by 1. *At the start of the game, place an XP Tracker at the 9 of the Stay Puft "To Hit" below. Exodus Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream **To Close: 1 Stream per Open Gate **When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Then it also moves 1 space towards The Goal. Scenario Results In... *Success: Defeat Stay Puft *Fail: 7 or more Class worth of Ghosts move off "The Goal" map edge; or a Ghost must emerge or be removed from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Then all Ghosts move 1 space towards The Goal. *Closed: Move all Ghosts 2 spaces towards The Goal, and then remove the lowest Class Ghost in the Spirit World from the scenario. Gallery Scenario #1 Sc3TheStayPuftShowDownCampaignScenario1B.jpg Scenario #2 Sc3TheStayPuftShowDownCampaignScenario2A.jpg Sc3TheStayPuftShowDownCampaignScenario2B.jpg Scenario #3 Sc3TheStayPuftShowDownCampaignScenario3A.jpg Sc3TheStayPuftShowDownCampaignScenario3B.jpg Scenario #4 Sc3TheStayPuftShowDownCampaignScenario4A.jpg Sc3TheStayPuftShowDownCampaignScenario4B.jpg Category:GB:TBG Campaigns